Regula Pottariana
by Akane Black
Summary: La Regula Pottariana, es el conjunto de reglas creadas por San Harry Potter de Hogsmeade para la sobrevivencia en el castillo de Hogwarts (Esto es pura parodia UU)
1. Estudio preeliminar

Ojo, esto es una parodia ¿Ok? (Y vaya que este fics sí que lo es Oo!!) Así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo, y si te gustan, pues adelante, ojalá os guste.  
  
Atte, la autora, Akane Black Nekoi  
  
Regula Pottariana  
  
(Para la sobrevivencia en el castillo de Hogwarts)  
  
Estudio preeliminar:  
  
La regula Pottariana, es un documento perteneciente a los ensayos escritos por San Harry Potter de Hogsmeade mientras cursaba sus estudios normales  
en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
La presente regula, es una exégesis, que comprende la interpretación y revalorización de las reglas y normas del castillo Hogwarts para regir la vida de los estudiantes. La regula comprende 2 tomos distintos, los cuales  
fueron escritos en momentos distintos de su vida.  
  
La historiografía supone que el primer tomo fue modificado cuando comenzó a escribir el segundo, puesto que la arqueología y la cronología han datado  
algunos párrafos del primer tomo como más contemporáneos que el resto.  
  
No tenemos fuentes directas que nos indiquen en que año San Harry comenzó a  
escribir su regula, puesto que San Harry no documentó ninguno de sus  
escritos, pero nos quedaremos con la versión de San Ronal Weasley de la madriguera, quién fuera gran amigo y cercano de San Harry, el cual en su correspondencia, la cual la historiografía mágica llama -Epistulam literas  
arum Charlie- en la cual especifica que San Harry desde el segundo  
trimestre de su primer año en Hogwarts ya no escribía en historia de la magia, puesto que Santa Hermione Granger de Troya le prestaba sus apuntes, así que lo más probable es que en ese momento haya comenzado a escribir su  
regula.  
  
De lo que sí estamos seguros es que comenzó a escribir su regula durante las clases de historia de la magia, puesto que la regula fue encontrada en  
los pergaminos que San Harry ocupaba para escribir en dicha asignatura.  
  
El segundo tomo si podemos fecharlo, por que San Harry lo comenzó a  
escribir cuando tomó el curso de Adivinación durante su tercer año en  
Hogwarts.  
  
Y como el especialista en filología, el doctor J.K Dumbledore especifica en su libro Estudio sobre la vida de San Harry Potter de Hogsmeade, San Harry  
habría cambiado su letra cuando pasó a quinto año.  
  
La tesis que compartimos el doctor J.K Dumbledore y yo, es que San Harry modificó sus escritos tanto en el tercer año, cuando comenzó a escribir el  
segundo tomo de su regula y cambió la marca de tinta, como en el quinto curso cuando cambió la letra. Esta teoría la confirmamos durante la décima jornada de estudios filosóficos mágicos que se llevó acabo en la Academia Terra Mundi Magice, donde el doctor J.K Dumbledore es el profesor titular del magíster en teoría filosófica e historiográfica de la magia y director  
de la escuela de historia de la magia de la universidad.  
  
El estudio de esta regula es importantísimo, puesto que cuando San Harry  
fue elegido premio anula mientras cursaba su séptimo curso, impuso esta regula en la casa de Gryffindor, haciendo una modificación estructural y  
profunda a las antiquísimas normas del colegio, y a las no tan antiguas normas que se emplearon cuando llegó el licántropo Remus Lupin a estudiar. También reestructuró el poder temporal del director del colegio, dándole mayores libertades a los estudiantes, además de escribir sus tratados sobre  
los profesores, las asignaturas y los estudios.  
  
A continuación les presento el trabajo que realizamos el doctor J.K  
Dumbledore y la presente, sobre la regula Potteriana, para facilitar su  
lectura y comprensión.  
  
Informe realizado por Akane Black Nekoi  
Magíster en Teoría Filosófica e Historiográfica de la magia  
en la Academia Terra Mundi Magice.  
Profesora ayudante del doctor J.K Dumbledore en la Academia Terra Mundi  
Magice. Profesora titular de la cátedra Introducción a la Teoría Filosófica de la  
magia  
en la Academia Terra Mundi Magice.  
Y Directora del centro de estudios filosóficos históricos mágicos de  
Hogsmeade.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Akane: oO!! Lo mas extraño que e escrito en mi vida. La idea surgió después de estar leyendo la Suma Teológica de Santo Tomás de Aquino y la Regula Agustiniana  
  
Kero: En verdad que los exámenes te afectan mas que al resto ¿No?  
  
Akane: -_-xx Sin comentarios al respecto. Pero bueno, ya saben, para ranas de chocolate, ideas que aporten a este fics, brujas fritas y fotos de Harry a mi mail akane_black@hotmail.com  
  
Kero: Y el resto como howlers, dementores, gorros rojos, grindylows, hinkypunks, boggarts, mandrágoras, pus de bubotubérculo, mortífagos, escregutos, colacuernos, Goblins, cañones de ADN y maleficios imperdonables se los envían a Snape, el cual no está muy contento desde que leyó esta parodia  
  
Akane: Ni me lo recuerdes, el olor a abrillantador de objetos de plata todavía no lo puedo sacar de mis manos, justo él tenía que leer este fics y mandarme castigada a limpiar trofeos ¡¡Sin magia!!  
  
Kero: ¬¬ Claro, profesora Akane Black Nekoi de la cátedra Introducción a la Filosófica de la magia  
  
Akane: -____-uu Ya te lo dije Kero, a ti no te podía incluir en este fics, lo siento  
  
Kero: ¡___¡ Pero yo quería ser el director de la academia  
  
Akane: Cierto, El Director J.K Dumbledore se supone que es el hijo de Dumbledore, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
  
Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos  
  
Únete al concurso de fan fics de Harry Potter en 


	2. De la presencia de profesores

Fan Fics de Harry Potter  
  
Regula Pottariana  
  
Autora: Akane Black Nekoi  
  
Cuestión I: De la presencia de profesores  
  
Artículo I: Sobre profesores aburridos  
  
Existen profesores aburridos, que convierten las clases en interminables, y sobre todo si se tiene 2 clases seguidas con ellos, un claro ejemplo es el profesor Binns, el fantasma que dicta la clase de Historia de la magia, el cual nos dicta textualmente la materia desde sus apuntes. ¿Cómo reconocer a un profesor así? Por que si le preguntas algo, te confunde el apellido, nunca mira a sus alumnos mientras realiza sus clases y no permite que se pregunte nada. De profesores así no debes cuidarte, puesto que nunca prestan atención a sus alumnos, es más nunca se aprenden los apellidos de sus alumnos, menos los ubican, así que ningún problema.  
  
Artículo II: Sobre profesores excéntricos  
  
Si tienes un profesor que te hace levantarte a las 12 de la noche para ir a clases, como lo hace la profesora Sinistra, procura ir sin creer que está loco por mucho sueño que tengas, y trata de estar despierto, una taza de café puede ayudar, ya sé que no es culpa tuya que al loco del profesor se le ocurra justo dar su clase sobre astronomía a plena luz de la luna y que no pueda usar un planetario por que esas cosas quedan en las ciudades muggles. Pero trata de no quedarte dormido en clases o terminarás confundiendo los conceptos y los movimientos interplanetarios.  
  
Artículo III: Sobre profesores estrictos  
  
Un profesor estricto es fácilmente identificable, y un ejemplo de ello es la profesora McGonagall, el reconocer a este tipo de profesores es relativamente sencillo, puesto que son los cuales te exigen al máximo, y siempre creen que sus alumnos pueden rendir más de lo que hacen durante las clases. Son ese tipo de profesores que siempre consiguen hacer que uno de la clase destaque por sobre el resto, puesto que estimula de tal manera a ese estudiante en particular de que este tarde o temprano se pondrá a estudiar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al otro día, con tal de seguir siendo el mejor de la clase. Con los profesores estrictos no vale la pena arriesgarse, es mejor hacer todos los trabajos a tiempo y estudiar, puesto que ellos siempre saben si uno estudió o no, si uno se toma en serio los estudios o no, si uno es esforzado o no, y un alumno que es esforzado, estudioso y responsable es valorado por este tipo de profesores.  
  
Artículo IV: Sobre profesores amables  
  
¿Cómo reconocer a un profesor amable? Eso es sencillo, solo debes observar si este perdona a un alumno por no llevar un trabajo por que a este se le murió el gato hace 2 meses atrás. Estos profesores pecan de buen corazón, son capaces de perdonarte cualquier cosa si uno llega con una excusa buena, un ejemplo de esto es la profesora Sprout. Así que es una clase para relajarse, pero hay que tener cuidado de no abusar mucho de su buena voluntad, por que cuando sienten que están siendo utilizados explotan y se convierten en fieras rabiosas por 5 minutos, pero luego piden perdón al alumnado.  
  
Artículo V: Sobre profesores simpáticos  
  
El profesor Flitwick es un claro ejemplo de este tipo de profesores, puedes reconocer a un profesor simpático, puesto que en menos de una semana de conocerte ya se aprendió tu nombre y el de todo tu curso, y hasta de tus padres si tiene la oportunidad. Siempre te tratará por tu nombre, y te dirá que tus trabajos son muy buenos, (aunque tu sepas que apestan) y que tu puedes mejorar por que tienes el potencial. Se acercará cuando tu tengas problemas con su ramo y siempre te atenderá con una sonrisa y cuando se acerquen las vacaciones no realizará clases. También suspenderá clases cuando el curso tenga una prueba ese mismo día, dejando que sus alumnos repasen durante su clase.  
  
Artículo VI: Sobre profesores que te odian  
  
Este tipo de profesor es el más fácil de identificar, puesto que es el que manifiesta inmediatamente si tu le caes mal. Por lo general, manifiestan su antipatía hacia tu persona inmediatamente cuando te conocen y su mayor satisfacción es sacar puntos a tu casa por tu causa. Un ejemplo de este tipo de profesores es Snape. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con este tipo de profesores, puesto que siempre estarán pendientes de ti, por si cometes alguna falta grave para que te expulsen del colegio. No te molestes en contestar algo durante sus clases, puesto que te ignorarán. Lo mejor que puedes hacer durante estas clases es tratar de ser invisible, para que el idiota del profesor no te moleste durante la clase, y ni se te ocurra no llevar una tarea o dejar incompleto un trabajo o no estudiar para un examen, puesto que estas son las excusas que él buscará para aplazarte en el ramo.  
  
Artículo VII: Sobre profesores miedosos  
  
Nunca confíes en un profesor que le tenga miedo a la asignatura que imparte, que tirite mientras realiza una clase y menos que tartamudee y haya pertenecido a Slytherin, por que eso quiere decir que es muy ambicioso, y menos si es ambicioso y enseña defensa contra las artes oscuras. No es una persona de fiar. Un profesor que se respete no puede ser miedoso.  
  
Artículo VIII: Sobre profesores astutos  
  
Nunca trates de pasarte de listo con un profesor que sea anciano que haya derrotado a un mago tenebroso en la década de los cuarentas, haya descubierto los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón y que tenga un amigo que sea capaz de hacer la piedra filosofal. Menos si este aparece en las tarjetas coleccionables de las ranas de chocolate. Eso solo quiere decir que si fue capaz de hacer todas esas cosas asombrosas es capaz de saber si un alumno se trata de pasar de listo con él. Un ejemplo de este tipo de profesores es Albus Dumbledore, nunca trates de ocultarle nada ni menos de mentirle. Eso es tiempo perdido. Por lo general, personas tan capaces y listas como ellos siempre saben legilimencia, el arte de leer los pensamientos.(1)  
  
Artículo IX: Sobre profesores idiotas  
  
Existen profesores que son realmente descerebrado y que para lo único que les sirve la cabeza es para usar el sombrero, ¿Pero como identificar un profesor así? Citan textualmente de libros, por lo general escritos por ellos mismos, se contradicen a menudo en clases, tratan de parecer más inteligentes que el resto de los profesores, nunca enseñan nada útil en sus clases y sacan la vuelta continuamente para no hacer clases y así no demostrar su estupidez. Si te toca un profesor así, siéntate en el último puesto y no pongas atención a nada de lo que diga, total aprenderías más si una mosca dictara la clase, y ocupa tu tiempo en otra actividad productiva, como por ejemplo un plan para que lo despidan a ese profesor que no sirve para nada.  
  
Artículo X: Sobre profesores amigos  
  
Puede ocurrir, que un gran amigo tuyo, alguien al cual tu aprecias mucho, se convierta en tu profesor y tú ni enterado. Pero no te preocupes, será bueno que entre tanto profesor que te explota haya uno que realmente te aprecie. Pero debes tener cuidado, puesto que tu amigo siempre estará pendiente si a ti te agrada su clase, y si tuvieras la desagradable suerte que no te gusta como hace clases, tendrás que mentirle, puesto que ¿Piensas herirle sus sentimientos? Ni soñarlo cierto. Lo que sí puedes hacer es tratar el tema con mucho tacto, sugiriéndole como que no quiere la cosa los temas para que trate en clases procurando que no sean peligrosos, y procurando romperle la nariz al idiota que se atreva a insultarlo en su presencia. (2)  
  
Artículo XI: Sobre profesores charlatanes  
  
Nunca, pero nunca creas en profesores que se la pasan la hora de clases prediciendo tu muerte próxima y que creen que pueden descifrar los designios del futuro, tal y como lo hace la profesora Trelawney. Lo mejor que puedes hacer durante esas clases es dormir. Total a la profesora le parecerá que tratas de concentrarte en tu ojo interno y te podrás pegar una buena siesta. De esta forma emplearás mejor tu tiempo. Pero ten cuidado, por que podrías llegar a escuchar una auténtica profecía, y en ese caso será mejor que vayas corriendo donde el director para que él la descifre. (3)  
  
Artículo XII: Sobre profesores tenebrosos  
  
Si alguna vez te toca un profesor que te comienza a enseñar cosas prohibidas por el ministerio de la magia, un ejemplo maleficios imperdonables, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar tu mochila y salir corriendo de la sala. Nunca te fíes de ese tipo de personas que siempre están empeñadas en saber cosas sobre artes tenebrosas, por que de seguro que se trata de un mago tenebroso. Un ejemplo de esto es el caso que pasó cuando yo cursaba el cuarto curso y entró Moddy para realizar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de un mago tenebroso que se disfrazaba con la poción multijugos. Por eso siempre desconfía de las personas que insisten sobre el tema de las artes oscuras y no en su defensa (4)  
  
Artículo XIII: Sobre profesores indignos de ser profesores  
  
Puede suceder, que el ministerio quiera interferir en la educación del colegio, y envíen un funcionario para que dicte un curso, tal y como sucedió cuando Umbridge intervino durante mi quinto curso. Ten cuidado con este tipo de personas, por que en primer lugar son unas viejas locas por el poder, harán cualquier cosa por llegar al puesto de directora y de antemano hacerte la vida miserable por que te tienen miedo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer durante sus clases es tomar un ejemplar de la biblioteca y comenzar a aprender por tu cuenta y reunirte con algunos amigos y ver quién es el que sabe más sobre el ramo y que ese le enseñe a los demás. Debes pensar en tus exámenes, o sea, en los T.I.M.O.S y en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, y no te puedes quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando un profesor mediocre, que no a recibido la adecuada instrucción de como ser un profesor te comienza a enseñar una tonelada de barbaridades, que lo único que conseguirán es que en tu examen te reprueben y tu futuro quede estropeado para siempre. (5)  
  
Lo descrito en cursiva, se cree que se trata de texto añadido durante finales del quinto año, mientras que el resto pertenece al primer año. Extracto del segundo tomo escrito por San Harry de su Regula Pottariana Idem Correspondiente a lo que creemos que se escribió a finales del quinto curso  
  
Idem  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Akane: oO!! Ni idea si se me olvidó algún profesor, si es así pido perdón, solo me limité a los profesores que le realizan clases a San Harry Potter de Hogsmeade  
  
Kero: Para serte sincero, bien raro está quedando todo esto  
  
Akane: Y mira que ni comienza todo este cuento.....(Y no se trata de una amenaza ^^ uu) bueno para mandarme ranas de chocolate, brujas fritas e ideas a mi akane_black@hotmail.com  
  
Kero: Y lo que siempre mandan, howlers, dementores, gorros rojos, grindylows, hinkypunks, boggarts, mandrágoras, pus de bubotubérculo, mortífagos, escregutos, colacuernos, Goblins, cañones de ADN y maleficios imperdonables, para Snape el cual estará encantado de recibirlos, y mucho mas si van en nombre de este fics  
  
Akane: ^^uu Eso es verdad, él sigue con esa idea de que este fics debería ser quemado por herejía. Bueno si ustedes opinan igual que Snape, realmente se pueden quedar con su opinión, yo ya dije que esto era una parodia  
  
Kero: ¬¬uu Tendremos mas de una demanda esta semana  
  
Akane: Tal vez tengas razón muñeco,  
  
Únete al concurso de fan fics de Harry Potter en  
  
Bueno dewa mata y ahí nos vemos (Espero) 


End file.
